dollhousefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Omega
Should Omega be a disambiguation page? I thought Echo was Omega after her composite event, or does that not deserve it's own page? I think it does. Lying 09:04, 9 May 2009 (UTC) : I know it's silly, but I really want Composite Echo to be referred to as EchOmega. Also, great finale! I'm wishin' for a Season 2. Ponk 14:47, 9 May 2009 (UTC) :: Oh no, oh no you didn't. Love that name, but I think I'm gonna make an Omega page today anyways. Lying 17:44, 9 May 2009 (UTC) :::Omega was the name Alpha used to describe Echo. The name was used maybe four times in the whole episode, and pretty much only by Alpha himself. Inasmuch as I can tell, Echo continued to think of herself as Echo (or "Caroline's possessed body") after her composite event. Everyone else in the series considers her to be either Echo or Caroline. I'm not even sure that Alpha still thinks of her this way. It's not worth its own page unless it recurrs. 18:58, 13 May 2009 (UTC) ::::I've been thinking about this for a while, and either way, I am thinking that perhaps this should be a disambiguation page (along with a couple others at least), because the "name" Omega was directly referenced in the episode, the fact it was done by Alpha and only Alpha, doesn't really matter here, because of what he was trying to do, and the fact this event does hold some significance to the series lore (it pushes her onwards towards a self awareness), whatever the community decides though, a note somewhere on Echo's page could probably work just as well. --Terran Officer 21:43, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Whiskey's True Identity? I'm totally calling it, guys. Whiskey is Topher's sister. That's why he made her hate him as Saunders, guilt at her being hurt, punishing himself etc. Also the reason that a 'fraidy-cat like Topher is would remain in the Dollhouse, despite all the dramas and danger (well, that and satiating his ego). Ponk 14:48, 9 May 2009 (UTC) :Interesting idea! I thought that he might have had romantic feelings for her, but your theory makes more sense to me given the interaction between her and Topher during the Victor-in-the-shower episode - he acted more like an annoying younger brother. I'm still dying to find out why Topher made/allowed her to become a doll in the first place, unless he isn't the only one capable of doll-making technology (aside from Alpha who at that point hadn't yet built his chair). *crosses fingers for a season 2* Whedonfan 03:24, 11 May 2009 (UTC) :: I actually lean towards the theory that Topher didn't program her to hate him at all, and that that is just her own real feeling about him (based on the Saunders personality preferences I guess). She just doesn't know the difference between what is her imprinting and what she's since developed on her own. 19:01, 13 May 2009 (UTC) :::That's possible, although why wouldn't Topher contradict her, and why would she even mention it - if it's part of her personality, she wouldn't "find that strange". Also, why hate, instead of dislike/annoyance/etc? He shows little concern for actives apart from being subjects in his own work, but he never actually wants to harm them. Topher and Claire even work together to solve the Victor-in-the-shower incident, and they even seem to feel the same regret when Adelle insists on Victor being "scrubbed" out of love. Basically, I feel that there doesn't seem to be a basis for her to hate him, and even she seems to be aware of how that doesn't seem to make sense. By which I'm clearly hoping for a messy backstory filled with surprise twists and angst that spreads through several season arcs (jk) Whedonfan 07:26, 14 May 2009 (UTC) ::::I'm not leaning on any of those theories but I do agree with Whedonfan that there doesn't seem to be a basis for hating Topher. But I do think that if he did program Whiskey with a dislike for him it would be because he felt guilt over letting Dr. Saunders die right in front of him. Recall in the 2nd episode that Topher stated that the original Dr. Saunders looked like a jigsaw puzzle, which I can only translate as a very horrible death. As for Whiskey's true identity, judging from the 'Winifred Burkle' timidness, she must have been someone really shy and not very strong-willed. But I can see that she is also experiencing flashes of her own. The trauma may be helping her recover her memories. Hell God 01:13, 17 May 2009 (UTC) :::::I hadn't considered a sibling, but it makes sense in some aspects, especially considering how uncomfortable he got when she said "erection". Also, he did program her to hate him, it's clearly stated from her comment "Why did you make me hate you?" (as above users posted about how she seems to realize, that this does not make sense). --Terran Officer 20:01, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Felicia Day? Felicia Day was in the Omega ep? I thought she was only in Epitaph One... Can someone please point out to me who 'Anita Walsh' is, and where she was in the episode? :Anita Walsh was the woman Carl William Craft kidnapped and scarred before he became Alpha, and we see her very briefly when Boyd and Ballard go to her apartment, but I agree with you - I'm not sure Felicia Day was the actress who portrayed her. Whedonfan 02:33, 11 May 2009 (UTC) ::Just checked the closing credits, and "Nita Walsh" is credited as "Natalie Avital", so I'm going to go ahead and fix that. Whedonfan 03:04, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Can I delete this now that the issue is resolved? Whedonfan 07:26, 14 May 2009 (UTC) The Two Deaths of Wendy? In "Needs", Topher says that if you imprint an ordinary person, their personality will "implode." So, does that mean that the moment Alpha imprinted Wendy with Caroline, Wendy's memory and personality were permanently deleted? Since "Omega" was supposed to kill Wendy/Caroline immediately, I assume Alpha didn't bother making a backup scan of Wendy. Even if Alpha hadn't shot Wendy/Caroline, she couldn't have gone back to being Wendy. --Mightyfastpig 16:21, 13 May 2009 (UTC) :I don't know about him creating a Wendy backup, but he didn't just write over the top of her personality, he wiped her first. Ditzy-Echo said that she'd "stopped screaming", implying she went through the initial 'setup' of being a Doll, put into a base-level Active state. He imprinted her with Caroline afterwards. Ponk 16:33, 13 May 2009 (UTC) :: Either way, it's the same result: Wendy's mind is gone, with no backup. --Mightyfastpig 17:37, 13 May 2009 (UTC) :::I need to rewatch it (yet again), but I am pretty sure Wendy was put onto a wedge. --Terran Officer 20:08, December 26, 2009 (UTC) ::::Echo: "Waait, what, it's like, a magic trick? We're gonna make her disappear?" Alpha: "We're gonna stick her in a wedge. We're gonna wedge her!" Alpha then puts the wedge into the computer. Izkata 23:55, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Song that Crystal/Whiskey dances to A youtube search shows it's possibly Roy Orbison's In Dreams as it sounds just like it, but can anyone confirm either way?